Sémantique, muffin et thé glacé
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Tu vois ton muffin et ton thé glacé ? Eh bien la Machine, elle fonctionne tout pareil.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 101ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Sémantique". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : J'avoue que j'assume qu'à moitié d'avoir écrit ce truc. Tout est de la faute d'Ahé et de son thème "Sémantique". Au moins, j'ai rigolé en l'écrivant, j'espère qu'il vous fera sourire au moins autant !_**

* * *

\- Un problème chérie ? lança Root en entrant dans le wagon.

Assise par terre face à l'écran sur lequel défilait toutes les images de vidéosurveillance, Sameen semblait dubitative face à ce qu'elle voyait. D'un geste, Root se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et lui tendit le sachet de papier qu'elle avait ramené. Shaw s'en saisit sans un mot et en inspecta le contenu. Thé glacé à la framboise et muffin au chocolat. Un pâle sourire se dessina sur son visage. Comment Root faisait-elle pour lui ramener systématiquement quelque chose qui lui plairait, même lorsqu'elle-même ne savait pas quoi lui commander ? Elle croqua dans le muffin et, après en avoir avalé une bouchée, demanda :

\- Je me demandais juste. Harold a dit que vous aviez enfermé ce génie dans une mallette. Comment vous avez fait ? Comment ça peut être possible ? A la base il y avait besoin d'une salle entière pour l'héberger…

\- Avec l'algorithme de compression de Caleb. Ce type est un génie, Harold l'a compris dès la première fois qu'il a lu une ligne de son code. On lui doit une fière chandelle sur ce coup là.

\- Ça me dit pas comment c'est possible. Un système aussi perfectionné que celui de la Machine, aussi intelligent et développé ? Le réduire oui, mais à ce point…

Shaw s'empara du gobelet de thé glacé et fit mine de ne pas remarquer la main de Root qui volait un bout de son muffin.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant de savoir ?

\- J'essaie de comprendre, répondit Shaw en haussant les épaules. Cette Machine est mon patron depuis un certain nombre d'années, maintenant. Je lui voue une confiance sans faille, je sais qu'elle aura toujours raison. Mais des fois, je me dis que c'est un peu flippant de suivre aussi aveuglément un système auquel je ne comprends rien.

Elle conclut sa phrase en sirotant une longue gorgée de thé. Supplément sirop de framboise, demi-dose de glaçons. Elle en venait parfois à se demander si la Machine ne soufflait pas ses goûts à Root pour qu'elle ne se trompe jamais à ce point.

\- La Machine devient très compréhensible si on étudie un peu sa sémantique, expliqua Root. Enfin, tous les aspects de sa sémantique. C'est là-dessus qu'est basée sa complexité. On pourrait faire comme beaucoup de cas et se contenter de la sémantique opérationnelle, à savoir la suite des différents états de la Machine. L'élément intrigant, la confirmation de la non-conformité du comportement constaté de l'individu, la décision de rendre cet événement pertinent ou non et l'alerte envoyée à l'administrateur concerné. Mais ça ne nous renseigne pas sur ce qui déclenche l'élément intrigant, à savoir l'activation de la fonction de détection et de surveillance. Pour ça, il faut plutôt le regarder avec la sémantique dénotationnelle, à savoir l'action immédiate engendrée par l'effet constaté. Ainsi, on peut associer le fait que certains mots-clés associés ou répétés vont déclencher la surveillance de l'élément concerné et que la confirmation du danger va déclencher l'alerte à l'admin système. Par-dessus ça, tu rajoutes la couche de sémantique axiomatique, qui t'apprend que le problème n'est pas tant de savoir ce qui se passe exactement dans les fonctions de la Machine tant que les propriétés sont exactes. Et donc tu conclus que le cheminement exact, s'il est déterminé par les bases d'IA qu'Harold a mises en place, n'est pas si important que ça à comprendre tant qu'on peut confirmer et constater que l'événement intrigant était bon au début et que la Machine a pris la bonne décision à la fin. Voilà.

Shaw était restée figée, ses yeux clignant à peine fixés sur l'informaticienne qui lui souriait à pleines dents, sa bouche encore pleine de thé glacé – qui commençait à perdre son goût, d'ailleurs. Elle déglutit lentement avant de demander :

\- Tu es consciente que j'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Tu ne fais pas d'efforts, répondit Root en lui lançant un clin d'œil moqueur. Bon, essayons plus simple. Quand tu me demandes de te ramener à manger, tu t'en fous de comment je sais que tu aimes le thé glacé à la framboise avec supplément de sirop et moins de glaçons, et les muffins tout chocolat avec pépites de caramel ? L'important, c'est que je te les ramène et qu'effectivement, tu adores ça ?

\- Oui, et ?

\- Et c'est tout. C'est pareil pour la Machine, voilà.

* * *

 ** _Et... Oui, j'assume que le discours de Root ne veut probablement pas dire grand-chose et se limite au peu d'indications que Wikipédia m'a soufflé sur la sémantique au sens informatique du terme._**

 ** _Aurais-je tout de même droit à une petite review ?_**


End file.
